


[Fanvid] Click Boom Boom

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Audio Layering, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: The frustration of investigation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Click Boom Boom

[  
VExercises 03 - Audio Layer - Click Boom Boom](https://youtu.be/RRShCHbj2F0)

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines: Edit together similar visuals with a selection of spoken word from the source or audio that is not music from the source, with the option to combine edited music with these visuals and sounds.
> 
> *headdesk* I think I got it all wrong, but I'm happy with what I did, given this is my first time attempting using sounds in counterpoint with music as I did here. Song used is "Symphony 2 & the Click Boom Boom" by Emily Wells.
> 
> This video features two of my favorite women antagonists in any media: Kanbara Atsuko (whom you will see here portrayed by Aoi Yu) and Mashiba Ayane (portrayed by Amami Yuki). They're clever and fierce in the source and since the exercise was to combine similar visuals, this is what I narrowed down to, since the episodes they appear in have some interesting commonalities visually.
> 
> Subtitles are provided in the Youtube embed, but since there are some limitations to the way they can be presented, I've also provided a zip download with the vid and subtitle file as I prefer them to be seen. [Download file, 35 MB, 1080p, MP4, at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aftzxorgvuqjisy/clickboomboom.zip/file)
> 
> A bonus for those familiar with this source: _allllll_ of Yukawa's catchphrases are in this. :) Well, almost all.


End file.
